


Outtakes, Flashbacks, and Requests

by Keziah, silverwriter01



Series: Kansas 'Verse [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziah/pseuds/Keziah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/pseuds/silverwriter01
Summary: A series of extra scenes from my "When In Kansas" universe.





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, folks! So, I have a bunch of scenes and headcanons and whatnot from my "When in Kansas" story that don't really fit the narrative super well. I enjoy writing them and thought you would enjoy reading them, so they'll show up here. I also take requests, if there is anything about that universe you want to know about. 
> 
> This first chapter takes place sometime between New Year's and Valentine's Day and is dedicated to my loyal reader 'S'.

Alex swung open the door for Kara, who bounced eagerly in and started examining the rows of ice cream. Alex followed, wrapping her arm around Kara’s waist and gazing at Kara’s rapt expression with fondness.

The ice cream attendant said. “Can I get you any tastes?”

“No, thank you,” Alex replied, while Kara smiled. “Can I try the Triple Berry?”

The Triple Berry was excellent, as was the Caramel Fudge and Chocolate Chip Cookie dough, but Kara nearly swooned over the Birthday Cake and insisted Alex try it, sliding the spoon into Alex’s mouth and following it up with a soft kiss.

The ice cream attendant (a local college student by the looks of the stack of books half hidden under the counter and wearing a tag labeling her Nancy), smiled. “You two are adorable together.”

Alex blushed and Kara beamed. “Thank you!”

They ended up with a chocolate cone for Alex and a double banana split (with all the toppings) for Kara, and curled up together in one of the booths, talking quietly, eating their ice cream, and trading gentle kisses when no one was looking.

Eventually, the college girl (who had been studying because, really, not many people go to ice cream shops when it's snowing outside) regretfully told them she had to close up. Kara immediately offered to help, and Alex began swinging the chairs up onto the tables. She’d been a waitress in college too, and knew that closing up was the worst part of the day: you were exhausted and just wanted to get home and half the time didn’t get paid extra if you stayed past your shift, despite how dirty the restaurants could get.

They waved goodbye to Nancy and began walking back to their car. They’d gone barely a block and were cutting down a small side street when a guy jumped in front of them and pulled out a switchblade.

Both Kara and Alex stepped forward instinctively, trying to place their body in front of their date’s. Instead, they just ran into each other.

“Hand over your purses.” The mugger growled.

Kara blinked. “Neither of us are carrying purses.”

“Maybe it’s the dark alley. He can’t see us very well?” Alex suggested.

“Your wallets then!” He snapped. “And your jewelry.”

Alex scoffed. “Seriously, man? Scram and we won’t get you arrested.”

He stepped forward aggressively, waving the blade. “Give me your money and you won’t get hurt!”

Kara spread her hands soothingly. “Let’s just all calm down, huh? What do you need the money for?”

The mugged jabbed the blade forward. “Just give it to me, bitch!”

Alex growled and came in swinging.

She swiped her arm down, knocking the blade towards the ground while throwing a punch at his face.

He stepped back to avoid the attack, tripping over her foot she had flipped up behind his knee.

As soon as he hit the ground, Alex was on top of him, grabbing his arm and flipping him over.

“Call the police,” Alex said authoritatively, keeping her eyes on the man wriggling on the ground.

There was silence from behind her.

“Kara?”

“Right! Right.” Kara fumbled with her phone and dialed 911, trying not to stare too blatantly at the muscles flexing in Alex’s arms as she held the man down.

The police arrived promptly, took their statements, and led the man away in cuffs, promising to contact Alex and Kara if they needed anything else. One officer even walked them to their car! As soon as they were seated in Gertrude (and the officer had left), Kara pulled Alex into a passionate kiss.

Alex finally leaned back in a daze, her lips glistening. “Um, not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

Kara stared at Alex in adoration. “You. _kiss_ Are. _kiss_ So. _kiss_ Amazing. _kiss with tongue_ You’re strong. _kiss_ And brave. _kiss_ And kind. _kiss_ And I love you.”

“Oh,” Alex said. “Well, don’t let me stop you.”

\---

They did make it home in time for morning chores. Barely.


	2. Wonder Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place sometime during the sequel to ‘When in Kansas’. Probably near the beginning, but since I haven’t written it yet, I don’t know. But it’s after ‘When in Kansas’ for sure.

“Hey, I’m home!”

Kara darted up and into the kitchen where Alex was shuffling through the door, her arms full. Kara grabbed a couple bags and helped place them on the counter.

Diana followed Kara more sedately. Alex looked up in surprise when she entered the room.

“Oh!” Kara exclaimed. “Alex, this is Diana! Diana, this is my wonderful and amazing girlfriend.”

Diana smiled. Nearly every third sentence out of Kara’s mouth during their conversation had been something about Alex, with the other two-thirds talking about everyone else who had helped her. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

Alex held out her hand, setting the last of the bags she was carrying down. “It’s nice to meet you, too. Have you come to talk shop?”

“Talk shop?” Diana questioned. She was good at languages, but slang changed so quickly and varied from region to region. 

“Yeah, you know, superhero stuff? Welcoming Kara to the business, giving her advice, maybe suggesting a team up . . .” Alex gestured expansively.

Diana blinked. “Who do you think I am?”

Alex hefted a couple bags of ice into the walk-in freezer off the pantry. “Wonder Woman.” She poked her head back into the kitchen and grabbed the boxes of rock salt Kara had de-bagged. “Am I wrong?”

Diana had to chuckle. “No, you are not wrong.”

Kara beamed at the two of them as she pulled several boxes of ice cream cones out of the reusable grocery bags. “She offered to mentor me, Alex! Wonder Woman offered to mentor me!”

Alex smiled at Kara and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “That’s great. Is she going to suggest you wear a mask?”

Kara huffed. “Wonder Woman doesn’t wear a mask.”

“And I recognized her from two broadcasts of her fights and a sound byte.”

Diana conceded the point with a tilt of her head.

Alex looked smug. “See, Kara, you should totally wear a mask.”

Kara rolled her eyes.

Alex kissed Kara’s cheek lingeringly. “We can talk about it later. I just have to get one more thing out of the car, and then we can start dinner. Will you be joining us, Diana?”

“I would love to.”

“Awesome. I’ll be right back.”

Alex darted out the door and soon returned, placing a large wooden bucket on the counter.

Kara cocked her head. “What’s that?”

“A hand crank ice cream maker I found,” Alex said proudly. “I thought we could try . . . it . . . out.” Alex trailed off as she was suddenly faced with two non-humans doing their best puppy impression. Eager, salivating, and practically wiggling as all of their attention was on Alex and the machine in front of them.

“Um, I take it that means you think we should.”

Kara looked from the machine to Alex and back again. Diana’s expression had morphed to a curious smile, as if she was remembering something both sad and happy at the same time.

“Alex.” Kara finally gasped out.

“What?”

“You are the bestest girlfriend in the history of girlfriends.”

\---

After dinner, they gathered on the front porch. Alex carefully measured and poured the three ingredients into the interior canister, then packed ice and salt around it. Clark watched the proceedings with interest. At least, until Lois called, at which point he disappeared to his room.

Alex explained as she worked. “I’m doing straight vanilla for the first batch, just to make sure my cream to sugar to vanilla ratio is good, but we can try some strawberries or cookies or what not in the next batch.”

“How big is a batch?” Diana asked.

“Five gallons,” Alex said. “Should be enough for dessert tonight, don’t you think?”

Kara bit her lip. “Maybe. We should probably make two or three. Just in case.”

Alex laughed but nodded in agreement. She continued cranking the machine for several minutes before she stood up and put her hands on her hips, eying Kara and Diana. “Can anyone tell me why the human is the one cranking the ice cream machine? We have two beings here with super strength!”

Kara smiled sheepishly. “Because we don’t know how to do it?”

Alex lifted one eyebrow. “Turn the handle at loosely one revolution per second. Don’t break it.”

Kara nodded and took Alex’s place at the ice cream maker, furrowing her brow a little in concentration as she timed out the rotations.

Alex sunk gratefully down onto the porch steps next to Diana. “We had one of those growing up, but it wasn’t nearly as big. It was much easier to crank.”

Diana smiled. “Good memories?”

“Oh yeah, my dad would make this whole production out if, flexing his muscles as he cranked, contorting his face to make it look like he was straining to move the handle. Then he’d give me a try and be all amazed when I could turn it with ease.”

“Sounds like a wonderful man.”

“He was.”

The quiet reflective moment was broken by Kara asking, “Is it done yet?”

Alex shook her head “Not yet. Another ten minutes, probably.”

Kara pouted.

“The anticipation is half the fun,” Alex said, laughing.

Clark emerged from his room when the ice cream was done, accepting a cone and gobbling it down before disappearing again to talk to Lois.

They finished off the vanilla, then made a batch with fresh strawberries from the garden and ate that too. The sun cast long shadows across the fields as Diana shared stories of her heroics and Themyscira and Kara regaled them with memories from Krypton. Alex was content to sit back and listen to the two women bond over lost homes.

Kara reached into the bucket to gather another bowl of ice cream, but discovered it was empty.

“Can we do it again?” Kara asked eagerly. “We’ve got plenty of cream from the cows!”

“We’re out of ice,” Alex replied.

“I could go get some!”

Alex chuckled. “Or, you know, you could just use your freeze breath.”

Kara gasped “You’re a genius!” and supersped into the house for more ingredients.

Alex sighed in mock distress. “I think I’ve created a monster.”

“Perhaps,” Diana responded, “But a very cute one.”

They were still laughing when Kara returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://www.lehmans.com/product/20-quart-ice-cream-freezer/ice-cream?utm_medium=shoppingengine&utm_source=googlebase&utm_campaign=64325&zmam=32933335&zmas=1&zmac=1&zmap=64325&partner_id=bcbgoog&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=NB_PLA_AllProducts_GOOG&utm_term=shopping&utm_content=szw0hCJXL_dc%7Cpcrid%7C54869971724%7Cpkw%7C%7Cpmt%7C%7C&&gclid=Cj0KCQjwj6PKBRCAARIsALU_3EaDSsaxIKaqAC4zlk6QfxcbdOlmXYd0zk9WOFtMuL_D2nKeJPe1mJoaAv7EEALw_wcB) was the sort of ice cream maker I was thinking of. Hand crank ones are great fun. You all take turns cranking, and sit and talk while you do it.


	3. Trust in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby picked up on the fact Raven lied to her at the fair about meeting Alex. A fight followed as soon as the couple retired to their bedroom that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Silverwriter01 here. I LOVED how Keziah wrote Abby, Raven, and Clarke into her 'When in Kansas...' fiction. I asked Keziah what happened when *when, not if* Abby found out Raven had been lying about her ER visit. Keziah replied Raven would end up sleeping on the couch. 
> 
> Later as I was walking my dog, this whole tiny fiction wrote itself in my head. I begged Keziah to let me share it as an outtake. She kindly agreed. Isn't she awesome?
> 
> Any flaws are mine and mine alone.

“Take your clothes off,” Abby ordered.

Raven laughed as she shook her head. She had just changed into her pajamas, and she was in no mood to get out of them. “Not tonight, babe. I had to practically carry Clarke all through the maize maze. I’m exhausted.”

“Take your clothes off,” she repeated. Abby Griffin was no fool. She knew when Raven Reyes was lying and Raven had lied about meeting Dr. Alex Danvers early that night at the fair.

The humor faded from Raven’s brown eyes. She shook her head, knowing she was busted. “It’s nothing, Abby.”

“You wouldn’t have gone to the ER if it was nothing, Raven. You said it was just a burn.”

“It is just a burn,” Raven lied. “The boys in the shop made me go over nothing. I could have patched myself up.”

Yet Abby knew when Raven was lying. “Bullshit.”

Raven looked a little shocked by her lover’s word choice.

“What else happened?” Abby demanded.

Raven looked away, letting out a small sigh. “The trolley ran into me on my bad side. It left a cut on my leg. But! It’s nothing, Abby. I didn’t even bother Alex with looking at it. A few butterfly band-aids and it’s fine.”

“Damnit, Raven.” Abby started forward, ready to rip her lover’s pants off to check the injury.

Raven backed away, annoyed. “I said it was fine.”

“I want to look at it.”

“Why don’t you trust me when I say it’s fine?” Raven snapped.

“Because you lied to me. You lied to my face, Raven. How am I supposed to trust you when you won’t even confide in me when you’re hurt?”

Raven shook her head, disgruntled. “That’s a ridiculous question, Abby. You know I hurt all the time. The pain never goes away.”

Abby fought not to grind her teeth. “You know what I meant. I need you to trust me. I need you to tell me when things happen.”

“Yeah cause that worked out so well for Jake,” Raven snapped. She immediately regretted the words. She wanted to blame the fact she was tired, and her leg did hurt. All she had been thinking about for the past hour was changing into her silk pajama bottoms so the brace wouldn’t feel as restrictive or hot. In the end, Raven knew she said the words because she was an asshole.

Abby turned away, unable to hide how much the statement had hurt her. Raven didn’t wait for the doctor to order her to get out. She retreated to the couch in the living room, knowing she deserved it.

 

*

Clarke’s eyes shot open as her little heart raced. She had dreamed some skeletons her size had taken Raven by the hand and walked away. It was tame as far as nightmares went, but it was downright frightening to the five-year old. She knew she needed to get to her mom’s and Raven’s bed as soon as possible. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep again unless she was curled up between them.

She scooped up her teddy bear, Gustus, before leaving her room. She crept quietly but quickly. She was afraid the skeletons were actually real and in her house. Clarke had to cross the living room to get to her parents’ room, but she stopped when she saw Raven on the couch.

The young Griffin knew it wasn’t right for Raven to be on the couch. Raven belonged on the left side of the bed. It was easier for her to move her bad leg on and off the bed that way, or so Raven had told her.

Clarke was torn. She looked between Raven and the closed-door to the master bedroom. Should she go to her Mom or Raven? The sound of the house settling scared Clarke into action. Raven was closer so Raven it was. Plus, she and Gustus had to save Raven if the skeletons did come.

Raven jerked when she felt a tiny hand touch her arm. She hadn’t been asleep, but she hadn’t heard Clarke come into the living room either. She had been lying in the dark, thinking of all the things she could have said. Things she should have said.

“What is it, Clarke?”

“Can I sleep with you?” The girl asked, ready to run to her mother if Raven said no. She could swear the skeletons were close.

“Yeah, of course,” Raven said. She couldn’t see much in the living room. The only lights were from their modem and router setup in the corner, but she could hear the worry in Clarke’s voice. She moved closer to the edge and lifted the quilt covering her, gesturing for Clarke to get on the inside between her and the couch. She grunted as a little knee dug into her stomach as Clarke climbed over her. She lowered the blanket once Clarke and her bear settled in.

“Did you have a nightmare?” She whispered. Clarke gave a single nod against Raven’s chest. “Do you want to talk about it?”

A single shake no.

“Did Gustus help?” Raven asked.

“Of course he did,” Clarke whispered. She knew her nightmare would have been a lot worse if Gustus hadn’t been by her side. Raven smiled. “He means a lot to you.”

“Of course. Lexi made him,” Clarke stated, hugging the bear closer. She remembered confessing to Lexi that she was afraid of the dark a few weeks after they first met in kindergarten. Lexi had confessed the same. Both girls came up with a plan to help the other.

With her older, adoptive sister Anya’s help, Lexi had made Clarke a tough looking teddy bear complete with a sword to fight off nightmares. She presented him with pride to Clarke. “His name is Gustus. He will serve you well.”

Clarke had gone another route. She asked her mother about other ways to make light. After going through her opinions, Clarke decided Lexi needed a candle. Raven had taken her candle shopping after helping take out the trash all week, and Clarke picked out a huge candle that said it was forest scented. Lexi had loved it even though her foster mother Indra said she wasn’t allowed to play with matches or lighters. She used them anyway to light her candle every night. Indra eventually gave up trying to talk Lexi out of candles and replaced the candle when it burned out.

“Why are you out here?” Clarke asked.

Raven chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment. She had never lied to the kid before. She decided not to start now. “Your mom and I are taking separate timeouts. We both said some things, and we’re thinking about our actions.”

Clarke nodded. She had had time out a few times. She jumped when she heard a neighbor's dog bark.

Raven hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head. “Don’t you worry, Clarke. Nothing is going to get past Gustus and me.”

Clarke relaxed for a moment. She then straightened, almost clipping Raven in the jaw. “But what about Mom?”

Raven chuckled. “Your mom is pretty bad...I mean awesome. She’s fine.”

The girl wasn’t certain. She knew her mom was strong, but she was stronger with Raven beside her. “What about skeletons?”

Raven blinked. “What about them?”

“Can Mom handle skeletons?”

The woman was beginning to think Abby was right from much earlier at the fair. Clarke had been too young to go through the maize maze. She was having nightmares about skeletons now.

“Your mom’s a doctor. She handles her fair share of skeletons.”

 More than she should, Raven thought, because I keep bringing them up like a dumbass.

“Are you sure?” Clarke insisted. “What if there are two of them?”

“I think she can handle two of them.”

“What about three of them?”

“She can handle three of them.”

Clarke nodded, but she wasn’t convinced. Raven knew she wasn’t either. She tried valiantly not to sigh. “Do you want to go check on her?”

The young girl nodded again but more firmly this time. “Let’s go then.”

 

*

Abby rubbed her forehead as she stared up at her ceiling in the dark. She could make out the rough shape of the ceiling fan with her pixelated night vision. She had forgotten to turn it on. Raven was the one who usually turned off the light and switched on the fan for white noise before climbing into bed.

She had been debating about seeking out Raven to talk for the last hour. She knew she should, but her pride was a bitch. That part of her hoped Raven would come to her and apologize.

She sat up when she heard the bedroom door open. She leaned over to switch on her bedside lamp, wincing at the brightness. She turned to see Raven and Clarke covering their own eyes.

“What are you two doing?”

Raven looked down at Clarke, but Clarke shook her head. It seemed silly to be afraid of skeletons now in the light. She didn’t want her mom thinking she was a little girl. Raven looked over at her lover. “We just wanted to check on you.”

Abby pursed her lips, knowing there was more to the story, but she went with it. “Well, you two might as well get into bed since you’re here.”

Clarke happily ran to jump into the bed. There was a tiny rectangular throw pillow Raven, and Abby kept in the middle just for her to use when she slept in their bed. She rested her head on it as she watched Raven climb into bed. It took Raven longer, having to move her left leg onto the bed and prop it up on a pillow. She had to sleep with her brace on; multiple doctors’ orders.

Once Raven was situated, Abby switched off her light. Clarke fell asleep in less than a minute now tucked safely between her parents with Gustus by her side. The adults were not as fortunate. They lay in the dark, listening to Clarke’s even breaths.

Finally, Abby whispered, “I do trust you. I just worry about you being injured more than you already are. I never forget you are in constant pain. I’d do anything to take that away from you.”

Raven adjusted herself, so she was facing Abby in the dark. “You do help with the pain, Abby. I never forget I’m in pain, but you gave me the best distraction by allowing me into your family. I love you and Clarke. Between you two and work, I’m able to live a much happier life than I ever imagined I could after my accident.”

“It’s our family now,” Abby insisted. Raven looked down at the sleeping blonde between them and smiled. “Yeah. Ours.”

She looked back up, knowing she still had more to say to soothe the hurt from their fight. “I know why you were upset earlier. You were thinking about what if I got injured and died. Died like Jake.”

Abby swallowed back a lump in her throat, her eyes tearing up at the thought of losing another love of her life. Raven reached across Clarke to rest her hand on Abby’s hip. She let her fingers slip under her tank top to stroke her skin. “Abby, I can’t promise I’ll never die. But I can promise never to leave you the way he did. Jake chose to do what he thought was right over his own family. You both did what you thought was right, and he died for it. You trusted Jaha since he was Jake’s best friend, and you thought he could change Jake’s mind. You had no idea Jaha would order the guards to shot to kill anyone leaving the base when you told him Jake was going to sneak out with those files to share with the world.”

Abby felt a tear slid down her nose. She still cried when she thought about that night.

“Jake died trying to be a hero for which I respect him. But I can’t respect him for leaving you and Clarke. I am deeply and utterly selfish. I’m never leaving you two even if it is for the greater good,” Raven vowed. “You’re stuck with me forever.”

Abby let out a half laugh/ half sob. She knew it was a lie. Raven would give herself up for the greater good, but it was a very nice lie to hear. She sat up to lean over Clarke and kissed her lover. Raven could taste the salt on her lips. She reached up to brush away the tear tracks as she softly teased, “Stop that. You’ll get the kid all wet.”

Abby let out another laugh as she settled back on her side of the bed. She tucked the blanket under Clarke’s chin. She was still fast asleep. Abby was grateful for that. One day she would have to explain what happened to her father, but hopefully when Clarke was older and able to understand.

“I love you, Raven Reyes. I never meant to fall in love with you, but I did.”

Raven adjusted the pillow under her head. “It was one of the best decisions you ever made. I love you too.”

After a pause, the engineer added, “We should do something about Kara and Alex.”

Abby groaned, turning over on her other side to go to sleep. “Not tonight, matchmaker.”

“And what about Jo Lupo and Anya? You know, Lexi’s older sister?”

“Go to sleep, Raven. Now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hook up all the women in the town! A wlw utopia with approved, good men.


	4. The Meet Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Abby and Raven met, idea courtesy of silverwriter01.

“Clarke, honey, not so fast,” Abby called after her daughter, who was toddling down the aisle and around the corner. She hurried forward after Clarke, but a thud and yelp had her leaving her cart behind and sprinting into the next aisle.

To her relief, there was no blood, no unconscious children, and no knocked over displays. Instead, there was a gorgeous young woman sprawled across the floor and a penitent looking Clarke tugging on the woman’s arm.

“Hey kid, just give me a minute, okay?” The woman sat up and bent over to adjust a brace on her leg.

“What’s that?” Clarke asked guilelessly.

“It’s a brace,” the woman explained. “It makes my leg feel better.”

“It hurts?!” Clarke gasped.

The woman shrugged. “Yeah, but it’s okay.”

“I kiss it better,” Clarke said, patting the brace gently before leaning over and planting a sloppy kiss on the woman’s leg.

Abby turned bright red, and shook herself out of her shock. “I am so sorry. Did she knock you over?”

The woman looked up in surprise. “It’s fine. She just took me by surprise and my balance isn’t what it used to be.”

Clarke stared at the woman with a determined look. “It better now?”

“A bit, yeah, thank you.”

“Mommy kiss you too. Her kisses are the best.”

Abby didn’t think she could get any redder but felt the flush traveling down her neck when the woman glanced up at her, winked, and said with a smirk. “I bet her kisses are amazing.”

Abby gestured Clarke over, trying to avoid meeting the woman’s eyes. “Come here Clarke, let the nice lady get up. Did you apologize for knocking her over?”

Clarke obediently (now she pays attention to what I say, Abby thought with an internal groan) came to stand next to Abby.

“Sorry for knocking you over. I was running because Mommy said I could pick three candies.”

“One. I said you could pick one out.”

The woman chuckled and clambered to her feet, much more gracefully than Abby had expected.

“It’s fine kid, just be more careful next time, okay?”

“Okay!” Clarke turned to Abby. “Can I pick out my candy now?”

Abby nodded, and Clarke ran off down the aisle to look at the colorful display.

Abby ran her hand through her hair and turned to face the woman. “I really am sorry about that.”

“Nah, no harm done. She seems like a pretty good kid.”

“Most of the time, yes.”

“I’m Raven, by the way.” The woman stuck out her hand. “Raven Reyes.”

“Oh, I’m Abby.” Abby took her hand and was struck by the firmness of her grip. “Abby Griffin. And the hooligan that knocked you down was Clarke.”

Raven lingered in the handshake. “And I would let her knock me down ten more times if it meant I got to meet you.”

Abby blushed, laughed, and gave Raven a once-over. A little flirting couldn’t hurt, could it?


	5. Sexting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Raven / Abby for you all. This text conversation takes place during Chapter 35: Stronger Together of 'When in Kansas'.  
> Also, note the rating update.

_Raven:_ Abby.

_Raven:_ Hey Abby.

_Raven:_ Abbbbssssssssss.

_Abby:_ Raven, we are literally two feet apart.

_Raven:_ Are your legs tired? Because you’ve been running through my mind all day.

_Abby:_ Pay a little more attention to the game? It’s your turn.

_Raven:_ Did you secede during the Civil War? Because you’re the only Ten-I-See.

_Abby:_ I certainly hope I’m the only 10 you see.

_Raven:_ Of course! You’re the only one for me, you know that. I don’t even see any other girls. The only people here are me, you, Jack, and Dave.

_Abby:_ That sounds like you need to go in for an eye exam . . .

_Raven:_ Nope. No appointments for me. Don’t need them. After all, I have a MILF live in doctor.

_Abby:_ MILF? That’s the adjective you went for?

_Raven:_ I mean hot.

_Raven:_ Beautiful?

_Raven:_ Brilliant?

_Raven:_ Gorgeous?

_Raven:_ Amazing?

_Raven:_ Sexy af?

_Raven:_ C’mon Abs, give me something here.

_Abby:_ Good adjectives, but I’m not convinced.

_Raven:_ I thought I was pretty convincing this morning.

_Abby:_ You mean when Clarke decided she wasn’t going to school?

_Raven:_ No, before that.

_Abby:_ When we couldn’t find her homework? Or her backpack? Or her shoes?

_Raven:_ Abby! You know what I mean!

_Abby:_ Do I?

_Raven:_ If you’ve forgotten, I’ll just have to show you again tonight.

_Abby:_ And what exactly would you be showing me?

_Raven:_ . . .

_Abby:_ Well?

_Raven:_ Just savoring the moment. It’s not every day I get a sexting request from the hottest chick in town.

_Abby:_ If you don’t hurry up, that sexting request is going to be rescinded.

_Raven:_ Good loving takes time.

_Raven:_ For example, I would start with something to warm you up and relax you. A fire in the fireplace, some of our favorite oils, and my hands all over your body.

_Raven:_ Especially my hands on that place on your lower back just to side of your spine.

_Abby:_ Go on.

_Raven:_ I’d work out all of the tension you carry from the hospital and then keep rubbing and caressing until you were mostly asleep.

_Raven:_ Then, when you’re dozing off, I would start kissing you. Gentle ones at first, little kisses across your shoulder blades and down your spine.

_Raven:_ Probably a few on your ass, because, damn, girl!

_Raven:_ I’d work my way back up to your neck, but slowly. You’d become more and more turned on as I hit that spot on your back, and the other one just under your right shoulder, and finally your neck.

_Raven:_ Your beautiful, responsive neck.

_Raven:_ My kisses would be open-mouthed at this point. I’d suck and nibble a little too. Not enough to leave marks, but enough to get you squirming and moaning the way I love.

_Raven:_ And I’d stay there. Just worshipping your body.

Raven: Until you got frustrated enough and turned over so you could kiss me.

_Raven:_ I love it when you take charge like that.

_Raven:_ But tonight I wouldn’t let you take charge.

_Raven:_ Tonight would be all about you.

_Raven:_ I’d worship my way down the front of your body then.

_Raven:_ Your boobs would definitely get like half an hour. Each.

_Raven:_ Mm, then your stomach. And your hip bones!

_Raven:_ And your legs. I could spend hours on your legs.

_Raven:_ When you’re wanting enough, I’d finally put my mouth where you want it. I’d savor you. Lick up every last drop. Eat you out until my jaw ached and my tongue couldn’t move anymore . . .

_Abby:_ Stop drooling, people are going to notice.

_Raven:_ How are you so calm still? Is my sexting not good enough for you?

_Abby:_ Maybe I’m not in the mood for slow lovemaking. Maybe I’m in the mood for something a little rougher.

_Raven:_ Oh. Well. In that case . . .

 

Maggie flung her hands in front of her face and fumbled blindly at the computer, trying to exit out of Abby’s phone. As soon as she got back to base she was going to threaten the techs into finishing their research on brain bleach. Small town people were supposed to be stodgy! Unimaginative! Traditional!


End file.
